Natsu Makes My Life Complete
by D.S.K.27-FT
Summary: A certain kiss made Lucy's life complete. One-shot NaLu. Summary in English, Story in Filipino. Slight JeRza, GaLe, MiraFried. AU/Slight OOC. Fic based on the image I borrowed from my friend.


Natsu Makes My Life Complete, a Fairy Tail fanfic.

Summary: A certain kiss made Lucy's life complete. One-shot NaLu. Summary in English, Story in Filipino. Slight JeRza, GaLe, MiraFried. AU/Slight OOC. Fic based on the image I borrowed from my friend.

* * *

_**Natsu Makes My Life Complete**_

* * *

Nakasimangot si Lucy, sinasabunutan ang sarili. _Napaka-ingay! _Sina Gajeel at Levy nag-tatalo tungkol sa bagong libro na binili ni Levy, si Mirajane nagkikipaglambingan kay Freed habang ang dalawa ay kumakain, at si Jellal. Bakit nandito si Jellal? Nagkakalat siya sa lamesa, sinusubukang kumain ng Japanese food sa pamamagitan ng _chopsticks_ pero pumapalpak ito kahit na tinuturuan na ito ni Lucy. Ang nanay naman niya ay nasa lababo, kumakanta habang nag-huhugas ng pinagkainan.

Inuntog niya ang kanyang ulo sa la mesa, isang napakasakit na pakiramdam ang umagos sa ulo niya pero hindi niya it pinansin. _Napakingay na talaga! Pwede bang may maghina ng volume ng teleisyon? Bwisit na ah!_

Nang may nag-_door bell _at napatingin si Lucy sa direksyon ng pintuan, gusto nang umalis sa kinyan kinapupwestuhan sa la mesa. "Ako nang bahala!"

Tumakbo patungo sa direksyon ng pintuan, panandaliang huminto ito at huminga ng malalim bago ito buksan, blinking at her pink lunatic friend na nakatayo sa pintuan.

"Yow!" Bati ni Natsu ng masigasig, habang kinaway ang dalawang daliri sa pagsaludo. Naka-suot ito ng stripped polo shirt na kulay candy red at puti, itim na slim-fit jeans, at high-cut na Nike shoes. "Mas masaya gumawa ng takdang aralin kapag marami tayo!"

Nakatayo lang si Lucy habang nilagpasan siya ni Natsu, sumisipol habang pumasok sa loob ng kanyang bahay, at kumilos na rin makalipas ang ilang sandali, nagbubuntung-hininga, pero nagpapasalamat sa napakagandang pagkakataon. Siguro kung hindi pa ito naka alis kanyang kinapupuwestuhan sa lamesita, eh siguro sumabog na ito sa galit. Lumakad ang dalawa patungo sa kwarto ni Lucy, na hindi pa masyadong nagamit at medyo magulo pa dahil bagong lipat sila sa kapitbahayan nina Natsu. Oo, bagong lipat sila pero magkakalase na sina Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Natsu at Lucy bago pa man sila lumipat malapit sa kanila. Umupo sila sa la mesa na nasa gitna ng kwarto, nagbuntung hininga muli ang babae bago naghikab.

"Oh? Pagod ka na?" Tanong ni Natsu habang binuksan ang isang notebook na may nakalagay na "Pisika", ang kulay obsidian nitong mga mata tinitignan ang ansabing babae.

"Hindi..." Sagot ni Lucy, umiiling. "Uh... Nagiisip lang ng pwedeng pag-aralan sa Pisika."

Tinawanan lang ito nito Natsu at hinayaan lang nag napaka-_lame_ na excuse, nakangiti pa rin. Namamangha si Lucy sa kanyang kaibigan, paminsan-minsan. Paano niya nagagwang maging carefree? Oo, nakita na niya itong seryoso ng ilang beses – Well, mga bagay at usapan na seryoso at kahit na laro lang iyon para kay Natsu, ang sinabing binata ay desidido pa ring manalo, isama mo na rin ang minang pagtatanggol ni Natsu kay Lucy laban sa mga striktong guro nito sa kanilang klase.

Ngumiti lang ang babae sa kanyang sarili. _Oo, mabait na kaibigan si Natsu... Napaka-bait..._

Oo nga pala... Speaking of good friends...

"Huh? Nasaan si Gray?" Tanong ni Lucy, habang tinitignan ang upuan na kung saan umuupo si Gray.

"Dumaan si Ultear sa kanila kaninang umaga, _siguro_. Pero binigyan nito ng matinding sakit sa tiyan." Sagot ni Natsu. Palpak nga naman magluto si Ultear, na nagiging dahilan nag pagta-tae nina Gray at Lyon. "Gusto nga niyang pumunta, pero hindi talaga siya makakatagal."

"Kawawang Gray..." Naiisip ni Lucy na nakaratay sa higaan si Gray, ang katatagang "kailangang... tulungan... sila..." Pero umiling muli para maalis ang iniisip.

Natsu shrugged."_More alone time for us!_"

_Click!  
_

Bahagyang nanlaki ang mga mata ni Lucy. '_More alone time for us_'? Anong nangyayari kay Natsu? Siguro wala naman, _given the fact that he's a carefree person_... pero. Yung dating nung pangungusap na iyon kay Lucy eh, nagdulot ng pamumula bahagyang kulay rosas sa pisngi nito, at lumihis ito ng tingin kay Natsu. '_Baliw! Bakit ka mamumula! Kaibigan si Natsu, isang lalaki, wala namang dahilan para mamula ka._'

"Wui... namumula ka!"

Putcha. Ano na ang nangyari sa pagiging walang pakialam?

"U-Um... eh, hindi, hindi naman ako, hindi naman..."

"Sinong iniisip mo?" Inilapit ni Natsu ang mukha nito palapit kay Lucy, habang nilalanghap ang amoy ng shampoo na ginamit ng kanyang kaklase at .

Napakabango sa lahat ng na-amoy ko. – Sandali! Hindi!

"W-Wala!" Nabulalas ni Lucy, kinakaway ang mga kamay nito, kinuha ang libro sa El Fili habang hinahanap ang pahina ng libro na kanilang dapat basahin para sa kanilang takdang aralin.

"Hm..." Pinatong ni Natsu ang siko nito sa la mesa, habang ginagawang drumstick ang lapis na nasa isang kamay nito. "Si Freed?"

"Natsu! Mag-aral tayo!"

Sabi ni Natsu habang umiling habang ngumiti. "Weh, kailangan ko munang manalo sa _larong ito!_"

Napatingin si Lucy. _Laro? Ito ba yun para kay Natsu? 'Diyos por santo, lahat na lang ay laro at hindi ito titigil hanggat hindi siya mananalo. _Anong ibig sabihin nito para kay Lucy?

"Sho?"

Umiling muli si Lucy, pero mas lalo pang namumula. _Wala nang patutunguhan ito! Magaral! Magaral! Magaral!_

"Laxus?"

Napakunot ang noo ni Lucy nang sinabi niya ang pangalan ni Laxus. Lalo naman hindi y'un ang iniisip niya. Nasamid ito habang inilihis ang tingin at naghalukipkip.

"Elfman?"

"ANO?" Humiyaw si Lucy habang umiling muli at tinitigan si Natsu. "_How dare you suggest him! Hindi ko iniisip yung mga taong y'un!_" Hay naku! Nakakainis!

Natsu blinked his light but big eyes in confusion. "Wala na akong maisip na ibang lalaki na iniisip mo..."

"Hindi ako nagiisip tungkol sa simpleng lalaki–," Tinakpan ni Lucy ang kanyang mga bibig habang nanlaki ang mga mata nito na nakatitig kay Natsu, _horrified._

Naku. Hiiiiindi, hindi maari ito. Oh no...

_Natsu blinked once, twice, _tapos ngumiti ito, _wrapping an arm around her neck and bringing the girl into his body, _pabirong sinusuntok ang mga braso nito.

"Ah! Alam ko na! Gajeel? Simon? Jellal?"

Hindi ba dapat tinatawanan ni Natsu si Lucy dahil ayaw nito sa mga simpleng lalaki? _Or accosting him?_ Or– or– may iba pang bagay na dapat pagtawanan!

"H-hindi! Ikaw yun, Natsu!"

Nahinto ang mga pabirong suntok, at nakawala si Lucy sa mahigpit nitong yakap, habang hinahaplos ang braso nito, pinapakiramdaman kung ito ay nalamog o hindi. Tinignan niya si Natsu na... Nagulat. Napanganga. Nalilito. Y'un, tatlong bagay na, pero meron pa. May isa pa.

Napangisi si Natsu at namula si Lucy.

"Madaya ka ha; Hindi mo ako pinatapos manghula; Nandaya ka at nanalo ka." HIndi naman iyon isang tonong nag-aakusa, pero may bahagyang lungkot sa mukha nito. "Alam mo naman na ayokong matalo."

Itinaas ni Lucy ang mga kamay nito, sumuko habang tumawa. "Kung titignan mo, hindi ako nakikipaglaro kaya ikaw nanalo!"

The pink lunatic placed his chin between his index finger and thumb, as if contemplating something. Lucy took the brief pause to let the sweat completely consume her face and pour down her whole body, a dark cloud floating over her head – when Natsu looked up and smiled, all of that disappeared and Lucy returned the smile, albeit awkwardly.

"_Pwede ko na bang kunin premyo ko?_"

Bahagyang napatayo si Lucy kanyang inuupuan, bahagyang natatawa.

"A-ano...?"

Ngumiti lang si Natsu ng kangyang happy-go-lucky smile, yung ngiting iyon na nagpapatibok ng mga puso ng mga babae sa kanilang eskwelahan (mapabata man o _gurang "_matanda" na), at ang tibok ng kanyang puso ay biglang bumilis, parang nasa langit siya. Nararamdaman niya yung kanyang pamumula na abot sa tuktok ng kanyang ulo at dulo ng kanyang batok habang palapit ng palapit si Natsu sa kanya, bahagyang naka-_tilt _ ang ulo nito sa kalituhan. Hindi alam ang gagawin, dali daling inilapit ni Lucy ang libro sa kanya, kinuha ang notebook at pluma at kunyaring nagsusulat ng mga importanteng bagay.

Nang marinig niyang tumawa si Natsu, napatingin ito, ang mga matang obsidian na mukhang ninenerbyos. Umiling si Natsu at iniabot ang kamay nito – bahagyang nahinto ang paghinga si Lucy – pero gumalaw ang kamay ni Natsu para i-_flip_ ang libro ng El Fili.

"Baligtad yung libro, Lucy."

Lalo pang namumula kaysa nung dati, nagpasalamat ang abbae, iniisip na makahalata si Natsu sa tono ng pananalita niya. (Kinikilig na nagpasalamat is Lucy.) Simula nang tumapak sa pag-da-dalaga si Lucy eh, hindi na maasahan ang kanyang boses! Pero noong nakaraang taon na iyon. At yung pamamaraan ng pagtingin ni Natsu sa kanya eh, hindi nakakatulong and wanted her floor to open up and swallow her whole.

Yung tingin sa mukha ni Natsu... Halos hindi niya ma-i-explica. Ang kanyang mga obsidian na mata ay smoldering, like embers in the pit of a fire; ang kanyang mga panga ay relaxed kahit na may mabubuong ngisi sa kanyang mga labi. Lumunok si Lucy at lumihis ng tingin, at bahagyang napatalon sa kinauupuan nang naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Natsu sa kanyang bewang.

"Lucy, have you kissed anyone?"

Pa-ulit-ulit na naririnig niya ang tanong na iyon sa ulo niya, at sa isang segundo hindi niya alam kung anong isasagot. Tinignan niya si Natsu, gustong buhusan ng tubig ang kanyang mukha, at isinara ang bibig at bahagyang nanginig. Mga labing walong taong gulang (18 yrs. old) lang naman sila, it's not even **abnormal** to not have been kissed yet... 'di ba?

"Ikaw?" Binalik ni Lucy ang tanong upang hindi mapunta sa kanya yung atensyon. Si Natsu naman kasi, maski tangengot eh, napa-pogi at napaka-charming nito, sigurado naman meron na siya nakahalikan na ilang babae. Or mga lalaki. Bahala na kung ano, napakahirap mabasa si Natsu, since he hardly flirted with anyone. Nahalata nito na masyadong dense si Natsu para makipag-flirt.

Umiling lang si Natsu. "Hindi pa."

Napanganga si Lucy at biglang nanlaki ang mga kulay tsokolate nitong mga mata. "Ano.. 'Di nga?"

Napa-pikit si Natsu, at nag-tilt ang ulo niya, tulad ng isang maamong tuta. "Oo...?"

Bahagyang namula si Lucy. "Naisip ko lang na... may first kiss ka na."

Natawa lang si Natsu habang inilipat ang pahina ng kanyang libro. "Bakit mo naman natanong iyon?"

Dali-daling nagisip si Lucy ng sagot habang napakagat ito sa lower lip niya. "K-Kasi napaka popular mo sa mga babae sa eskwelahan natin. Nagtataka lang ako kung bait wala ka pang syota." _Kahit na si Lucy ang magiging bungangerang asawa niya at si Natsu ang clueless na husband... Walang mangyayari sa dalawang iyon..._

"Hindi ako interesadosa kanila. Wala silang ka alam alam tungkol sa Pisika – at tsaka hindi sila masaya kalar, 'di tulad mo."

Napalunok si Lucy at bahagyang ngumiti. Napaka-lighthearted ni Natsu, hindi halos kapani-paniwala... pero at the same time, nakaka-ginhawa. Naka tuon pa rins arealidad si Natsu, sa ibang paraan at naiiba 'di tulad ng kina Lucy or Jellal, o maski na si Gajeel. Lucy was almost sorry for dragging her pink lunatic friend into this 'game', pero hindi nagreklamo si Natsu maski isang beses man lang, kahit na natalo ito kay Jellal sa pustahan nila sa Quiz Bee sa eskwelahan nila. Pinagpatuloy lang niya ang mga sumunod na araw na parang walang nangyari at talagang namangha si Lucy sa kanya.

Hinid napansin ni Lucy na she had been leaning forward, closer to Natsu as she regarded the other's features, the thoughts swimming in her head. It was when Natsu cupped her cheek that he blinked and realized their close proximity, and blushed cherry red. Natsi merely smiled and gently let the pad of his thumb run over Lucy's cheekbone, the pink-haired teen's head tilting lightly as he spoke.

"_You haven't had your first kiss_?"

Bahagyang umiling lang si Lucy, the blush creeping over and around her neck, hanggang sa kanyang tenga. Namumula na siguro ang kanyang buong katawan, lalong bumibilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso, ang kanyang buong katawan na nagiging hyper-sensitive ang pinakikiramdaman ang napakalambot at napakawarm na kamay ni Natsu sa kanyang pisngi.

"…Pwede ko bang ibigay iyon sa sa'yo?"

Kaibigan. Magkaibigan nga sila. Basically, parang pamilya na rin, with how Natsu put them all together. Ayos lang naman yun di ba? Napaka-close nila, pinagkatiwalaan nila ang isa't-isa – ang pagtitiwala na hindi nila maibigay sa iba. Isang napakabait na kaibigan ni Natsu, nangakong po-protektahan si Lucy kahit anoman ang mangyari – maski buhay pa niya ang maging kabayaran nito. Lucy felt her heart swell and shrink at the same time, ang realidad na gusto siyang halikan ni Natsu, sumasagi sa kanyang isipan. A first kiss was something to gave to someone you cared about, someone you trusted, someone you know wouldn't hurt you or take advantage of you.

Nasa kanya na ang lahat ng mga iyon. Siya at si Jellal ang pinakamalapit sa buhay ni Lucy at hindi niya ito ipagpapalit kanino man. Walang bagay na maganda o napakalaking bagay sa mundo na makakapagpalit sa kanyang mga kaibigan. So, it only seemed right that either he or Jellal had Lucy's first kiss, right?

The few moments of silence that lapsed between them was comfortable and almost soothing. Natsu's hand was still on her cheek, and finally the girl moved her own hand to place over the other's larger one, cradling into the palm and nuzzling it lightly, her lids lowering. Sure, she envisioned marrying Jellal one day; but she had Natsu right now. She would never have an opportunity like this again.

So with a soft nod of her head, the blush finally receding as she got more comfortable with the situation, Natsu's soft smile was reassuring as the taller teen leaned in slowly. His obsidian eyes were flicking from Lucy's own to his lips, making sure that he had permission all the way. It was cute. Lucy licked her lips nervously, and that seemed to be the trigger. Natsu closed his eyes and tilted his head at a slight angle, pressing his slightly chapped lips against Lucy's; she froze, trying to take in all of the sensations. Natsu's hand on her cheek, her hand on Natsu's, their closeness, the feel of their lips connecting.

Lucy whimpered. It felt too good. But it didn't last nearly as long as she hoped it would. Natsu pulled away, moving his palm to run his fingers through the smooth yellow locks of Lucy's scalp, smiling lightly. Her lips were tingling, the sensation of Natsu's soft pink, plump lips still lingering, the leftover warmth sending small pulses of electricity through her veins.

They just sat there for a moment, smiling softly at each other. Lucy was still slightly flushed, though not from embarrassment. Natsu chuckled, breaking the silence, and gave his million-dollar smile to Lucy.

Bago pa man sila makapagsalita, biglang bumukas ang pintuan, mga hiyaw ni Gajeel at Levy nanginigbabaw. Napatakip ng tenga ang dalawa sa lakas ng boses ng atuloy ang pag-tatalo. Makikitang nainis si Lucy at tinawanan lang ito ni Natsu.

Isang laro lang ang lahat para kay Natsu. Pero itong _laro na ito'y panghahawakan niya habang buhay. Nangako siya na po-protektahan niya si Lucy anuman ang mangyari, maski na buhay niya ang maging kapalit._

_**Natsu made my life complete...**_

* * *

**WAKAS!**

* * *

**A/N: *kinikilig***

**reviewplox!**

**D.S.K.27-FT / Daisuke**


End file.
